Forum:Covered-Song-List
So, urgh. I've been wondering how we actually should put that since I've read a lot of... different types of doing this. Since the Tutorial here only said: # "insert romaji title" -if there is a special ver inserthere- (insert english title) that the [ don't exist)Parodyinformation] insertfeat.,with the name of the utaite first (insert month(written with only the first three letters).date.year) ...But I've also seen things like that: # insertromajihere -insertver.here- Youtube insertnndlinkhere NND (without the ""/with the "") etc.etc. # "insertJAPnamehere (insertenglish/romajititlehere)" (insertParody;etc.) insertfeat.here # "insertromajinamehere" (insertenglishtitlehere) -insertParodyetcver- insertfeathere (insertdate) (insertfeaturedinalbumxx) I just don't really know which of them is right @____@ Sometimes I'm doing them also a little bit TOO messed up since I don't know what I should do.Could anyone help, please D:? Ah, right, and what If there are information about the Covered song that it is performed "live" or "in a Namahousou"; and there's no detailed date on it? e.g. Namahousou 2010. ユノミ 03:50, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Well the tutorial one is the most correct...I suppose people sometimes judge from other pages and work from there and then the cycle continues o.o;; People are inserting links after the song name? what page has that? o.o Also all links should not be NND links as it says right on the playlist, "all links are redirected to Youtube reprint video of the song. If you want to see the original Nico Nico Douga broadcast, please visit the utaite's mylist link in the infobox." Melonramune likes to put the Nico ID though o.o I think its a bit unnecessary but I feel bad for deleting other people's work unless its glaringly wrong >.<;; ..and her's technically isn't.... There shouldn't be Japanese names in the titles but recently I've been reconsidering that since it sometimes makes songs easier to find if we don't have the links to the songs.... But yea the format should be something like: "Romaji Name" (English Name) -Specific Version- (Parody of "____") Feat. Name of Utaite with blah, blah, and blah Then there are also rare assurances like Neko in which they add something after the title like "Black★Rock Shooter (Revenge)" so I just put it after the song name. Since it was written originally in Japanese the romaji section should look like this: "Burakku★rokkuushutaa (Ribenji)" Then there are some cases in which the song has two versions, usually I put that it is the English Version (although usually I abbreviate it to Eng Ver.) in the -Specific Version- area. You don't need to say "Jap Ver." as its assumed all utaites sing in Japanese. Then there's the case where they only sang a version in English (like Neko lol) SO...in that case I just put, (Eng) after the song name in the (English Name) section. I'm not totally sure about this part as Esperancia (main admin) never specified that part in the tutorial (I suppose she never considered it?)... I just left if to my own interpretation..but considering that I'm a admin now my interpretation counts also?.... Maybe I should talk to Esperancia about this, hopes she reads this or just add it to the tutorial myself :O I do admit that sometimes that part of the tutorial is not specific enough/does not have sufficient enough examples to me :I Sen 06:18, February 26, 2012 (UTC) THAAANKS. I was so confused by every single page that varied from the one to the other @_____@ At least something is settled, """ WHY DO PEOPLE NEVER REALLY READ THE TUTORIALS D: Sometimes the code on some old pages are totally false and there were a lot of parts that got deleted = = ...orz Thanks again, for the reply! ユノミ 06:34, February 26, 2012 (UTC) LOL CAUSE NO ONE READS THE INSTRUCTIONS SILLY~ INSTRUCTIONS ARE FOR LOSERS :D but really please do read the tutorial ;w; I know! >.< the code being deleted/rearranged annoys me so much D: cause then I have rearrange it properly and copy, paste the whole thing again OTL not that it's particularly hard or anything o.o Then there are the go-getters that make their own table OTL its like seriously? there's a template for a reason. D:< Sen 06:44, February 26, 2012 (UTC) For... Losers... OTL LOL Oh well, I guess there's no way I'm going to read the whole tutorial through, and, I guess, if there's somebody who's new to this whole thing sees this entry, they won't read it anymoreXD ... Some people just can't read and don't understand what the words reading, understanding or asking means, I guess xD BTW. So, can I delete the parts with the NND:sm/nmxxxxx or not? Because I'm not sure; and then there's the thing with "Community only" on Yurin's site. ARGH SO CONFUSING D: --ユノミ 06:51, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Yea they don't ಠ_ಠ Ya I guess delete the "NND:sm/nmxxxxx" but now I have a guilty concenious for ok-ing it ;v; its fine since that can be reverted/recoverd from the history if needed The community only things is fine though~ Its good to know songs that the utaite has sang even if its community locked. NEVER link to songs on YT that are community locked as that's just plain rude D:< hmmm I really should get going with making the basic guide for browsing NND - Utaite stalker edition~ that I wanted to do o.o;; lol maybe not that extreme but at least how to make a account for NND, find songs, look though Mylists and sort them by date, popularity etc. and join communities. Mainly so people can help add songs to a utaite's song list as that is a very very painful job *twitch* (still has back pains from doing so ;w;) Sen 07:03, February 26, 2012 (UTC)